


Starting Over

by bounsweetie



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Like Sloooow Burn, Slow Burn, a major douche, guzma is a douche in the beginning, has a therapy pokemon, kukui's just trying to be a good guy here, more action than romance, most likely will have smut MUCH MUCH later, reader has ptsd, set a year after sun and moon events, will add tags as I go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bounsweetie/pseuds/bounsweetie
Summary: The tragedy of Kalos has left what you once loved 6 feet under the cold earth.Starting anew is the only choice.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> YOOOOO
> 
> i wrote this shit at 12 AM.
> 
> IT'S 6 IN THE FUCKING MORNING AND MY FUCKING EAR HURTS LIKE HELL
> 
> LETS DO THIS SHIT

That day was almost hellish for you. Kalos region had been under attack by none other than Lysandre, a man you had once had the utmost respect for. His ideals worried you, and soon, you knew why. The flame-haired man had made an ultimate weapon, a way to “wipe a clean slate”. You didn’t know what had happened until you lost your team completely- beloved Nancy, a Delphox and your best friend, along with your long passed grandmother’s Tia, a Glameow that carried an Everstone, a Pangoro you lovingly named Sycamore, a Trevanant named Kiki, your first shiny- a shiny Sylveon named Amin, and a Rhyhorn named Davie. All of them were let out of their pokeballs to play minutes prior, only for you to watch as a bright beam shot into the sky. What happened next was indescribable. The bright spirits that you knew and loved were extinguished that day, and it wasn’t until almost three hours later did that machine explode. Workers blocked off the way, but it wasn’t long until one found you hiding in the cave and in a daze. A long persuasion and a trip to the Pokemon Center, people there were shell-shocked at how someone survived.

No matter what you did, though - therapy, hypnosis, anything- it never got out of your head. For a month, you hid away, grieving for your little family that was now gone. Professor Sycamore often talked to you, giving his utmost condolences. It wasn’t until yesterday that you decided you’d be moving to the Alola region- a serene and supposedly wonderful place where you can start anew. The french-speaking professor had requested if you would come to his lab before you left, and deciding to drag yourself out of your dimly lit- and quite messy- room was severely hard to do. After much debating, you got up, and decided you needed a shower. An hour later, you put on your favorite sunglasses and left with purse over your shoulder. Your bag felt empty without the six pokeballs, and you tried your best to keep it together. The trip wasn’t long, thankfully- you lived in a specially made place your two times removed cousin gave to you after losing your old apartment to the bratty little sister and her slutty bestie. Either way, you soon got to the lab and took off your sunglasses, and it wasn’t long until you thought you saw a certain flame-haired man, only to blink and see Sycamore. He looked worried, noticing your shaking form and from there you calmed down at his soft voice.

“Mon cher..? I have a surprise for you. Follow me, if you would.” The professor’s grey eyes were still soft in worry, noticing as you seemed to hug your form tightly and your eyes were casted to the tile you walked on. You, on the other hand, just wanted to go. After a bit of a walk, Sycamore stopped, and as you look up, your eyes widened. A very timid Chimecho seemed to make its way to Augustine, also eyeing you as you sat there. One thing you noticed off the spot was the scar going across the face seemed to blind the poor Pokemon halfway. Augustine held the Chimecho, cooing softly at the little Chime Pokemon. He looked up at you, his expression telling you to come closer. You did, and he stopped cooing at the Pokemon, letting it go and allowing it to float once more. It seemed to watch you for a second before floating to you. Gently, you held the Pokemon, and you slowly felt at ease.

“This is Doron, a Chimecho we rescued from an abusive trainer. I was thinking she can help you. I know how you are and your night terrors. She senses when someone is suffering from PTSD or from just a traumatic memory. Multiple trainers with PTSD have come here and we’ve allowed them to bring Doron home for a span of three days. With her around, they’ve had a significant change. Almost all never had a night terror, and if they did they never suffered from a severe panic attack. So, she has been classified as a therapy Pokemon. I will be giving her to you, as a gift. She is very timid at first, but hold her and speak gently to her. She is precious to me. I have already prepared you a card verifying that you are eligible for therapy Pokemon and Doron is yours, along with papers. Here you are. Let me put Doron in her Pokeball for now. Also, if you need, bring her on the plane with you to Alola. Tell the professor Sycamore says hello.” Sycamore put Doron into the Heal Ball, and handed the ball to you. You rubbed a thumb over the ball, feeling tears well in your eyes. Last time you felt a pokeball was when you buried your team’s cracked pokeballs. You looked up with a slightly startled expression as Augustine handed you a yellow manilla folder. You gently locked the pokeball on the other side of your belt, to distinguish the difference. Not a lot of people had therapy Pokemon, but you knew your aunt had one after she lost her sight, and so you felt a bit better. Once that was done, you gave him a long goodbye hug. You didn’t want to say goodbye to everyone you knew, but.. You had to. You had to move on. So, that’s what you decided to do.

Move on.

* * *

 

Once your plane landed in Alola, your mood slightly changed. Everyone was so.. Friendly. A couple people asked about the Chimecho at your side, and you weren't afraid to talk about Doron. The backstory about why you had the Chimecho, though, was something you weren't going to talk about. Of course, there was also still talk about what happened in Kalos- it was only a month after the incident. Every now and then you'd hear talk about a trainer who survived the incident, and you tensed and tried your best to keep going. Soon, you found yourself at a Masalada shop with Doron. A couple of friends, it seemed, was whispering and looking your way before a teen girl came up to you.

"Hello, ma'am. I don't mean to pry, but.. Um.. Would you happen to be the Kalos woman who survived the incident..? I-I'm sorry if I bring up any bad memories, and-"

"If you want to know what happened, i'll tell you so I can eat my masalada in peace. I lost my whole team to what was the "ultimate weapon". Plain and simple. Now leave me alone. Please. I'm sorry if i'm rude, but.. I'd rather not think about my pokemon buried 6 feet under." You cast your eyes to the table as you sat your masalada down, Doron floating to you and you gently held the Pokemon to comfort yourself. The woman left you to sit and calm yourself down, and you jumped as your Holo Caster rang. You pulled out the Holo Caster, and answered to see an olive tan man with a white hat and sunglasses, and what you could also see, a lab coat and... No shirt on. How surprising to see a shirtless dude in a tropical place.

"I assume you're Professor Kukui..?"

" _You're right on the spot, cousin! I, uh.. i'm gonna be serious here, i'm sorry about your team._ "

"I, uh.. It's fine. It's been a month, but i'm still recovering. I'm at a masalada shop on Melemele island."

" _Head down to my lab at the beachfront. If you're still up for an adventure.._ "

"Kukui. I'm still trying to find a place to live."

" _There are some houses in Iki town, actually. I can talk to Hala and see if he could give you one, fully furbished._ "

"Oh, that's convenient. Um.. Okay. Head to your lab, and then to Iki town.. Okay. See you then."

" _Well, see you soon, cousin!_ " You hung up, and finished off your masalada, Doron long finished with hers. You put it away and then you get up and head out with Doron beside you, the Chimecho quite happy now that it ate. You had to have someone point you out to the professor's lab, a young boy with quite the spunk that made you smile slightly, and soon you were there at the lab. You invited yourself in, and what you saw made your jaw drop. The professor was wrestling with a small dog Pokemon. You let out a loud whistle that starled both the dog Pokemon and Kukui. The professor stood up, and brushed the dirt off and looked at you with a smile. 

"Augustine told me you'd be coming to Alola. Well, welcome to Alola."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ya boi Guzma is a bit of a bitch today, ain't he XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did it again
> 
> 5 IN THE FUCKING MORNING
> 
> now it is bedtime

By the time nightfall came around, you realized something- you were able to openly talk about the scene you saw back in Kalos with only an ache in your heart. Nothing you had said made you start to crack and make tears well up. Chimecho just slept in your arms, and a moment of serenity was broken by your Holo Caster ringing. You pulled it out of your pocket, and answered to see a stunned-looking, and silent Sycamore. What he showed to you was something you thought was a flame. What it was was a clean, shaven man with bright auburn hair, with bright red flecks. Once the man turned after hearing what sounded like a scuff of a shoe, those bright blue eyes that looked around from under a hood made you quickly shut off the Holo Caster and put it away. Slowly, you breathed, in and out, holding the now awake Chimecho that let out soft, yet soothing, cries to calm you. After a solid half hour, Kukui looked to you with worry. Of course, he only spoke five minutes later, voice soft.

“Hey… What happened..?” Kukui watched as you took in a deep breath, in and out, over and over for a few minutes. All in all, you didn’t want to blurt this to the professor. You knew the nightmares would come back full force tonight, after seeing those eyes that haunted you at night. So, slowly, you calmed, and decided to tell him about what Sycamore showed you.

“There was a man by the name of Lysandre.. Leader of Team Flare, and the cause of the death of Pokemon almost all around Kalos. He killed my Pokemon, and many other trainers’ Pokemon. I had to bury my Pokemon family six feet under because of him.” This time, there was no tears. For the first time, you felt something other than sadness- Anger. You felt the hot rage bubble in you, but you only had to breathe to let it out. Doron let out soft sounds of a bell, which seemed to soothe you. As you calmed, you looked to Kukui, and spoke again with a seemingly tired tone.

“Kukui, do you think you can talk to Hala- I think that’s what his name is- about me living in a house for tonight? If not, uh.. Can I just sleep here tonight?” You made a look that showed how tired you were, physically and mentally. Jetlag was a bitch, and she was laughing dead in your face right now. Kukui decided to be quite merciful, and that night, he decided you’d stay at his place. Though, you didn’t ask about the loft and who slept there. You just went to bed, and that was that. 

Well, you thought that was that, but you shot up, scrabbling at your throat and panting with your head pounding and heart like a steamhammer in your chest. You sat on the couch, and silently, you sobbed your heart out. Doron woke, and floated over to you, and you brought the Pokemon into your arms. Hours passed, and the first rays of sunlight passed into the window. You couldn’t sleep after that, and so, you sat and you looked at the Holo Caster call again and again. Lysandre’s bright blue eyes made that pit of anger boil inside you. He took away what was most important to you, something you worked so hard to achieve- a family. Lysandre took that away from you, and you wanted him to pay the highest price. You turned off the Holo Caster, and looked up to see Kukui come downstairs with his long hair down and messed up, hat and glasses still upstairs and, for the first time since you’ve seen him, wearing a white t-shirt and what you now knew as Rockruff on his pajama pants. Once he got to the bottom, he noticed your hunched over form and tired expression with Doron in your arms. You had explained your reason for coming to Alola, so the night terrors were expected. When you woke up, though, was completely unknown to Kukui. So, he made something he hadn’t in a long, long time- Tapu Cocoa. Meanwhile, you sat on the couch without a word, tired and ready to sleep. That is, until a smell of sweet chocolate wafted from where you thought was the kitchen, and soon, the professor came back with what looked like hot cocoa. He gave you a cup, and you took a long whiff of the smell with a soft smile. Though, your smile changed to a quizzical frown. “This is hot cocoa, right?”

“Well, in Alola, we like to call it Tapu Cocoa, named after the Tapus that protect each island. That story’s for another time, but, I- ...Huh? Who’s awake at 7 in the morning? ..Gimme a sec, ___ . I’ll be back.” Kukui stood up, and went to the door, and you heard an oddly gruff voice. Kukui didn’t sound so friendly, and Doron seemed… Defensive. So, you decided to get up, and the man you saw at the door had pure white hair, messy and needing a good brushing, with dark circles under his eyes and pale skin, despite the tropical climate having sun out almost all year ‘round. Along with that, he had gangster-looking clothing and what looked like repaired sunglasses. You spoke, and you seemed to startle both with your sudden voice, a tone of hostility in it.

“Um.. I’m sorry, but who in the flying fuck are you?” Kukui visibly tensed as he looked at Guzma, who raised both eyebrows and looked to Kukui. For a second, Guzma looked confused, before sudden realization dawned on him. You gave him a confused look as he spoke, hands stuffed in his pockets.

“You’re the girl from Kalos. Man, that was some rough shit. Tell your boy Guzma.. How many were killed? Pokemon and human?” 

“That is none of your fucking business, you Jack Frost wannabe fail.”  
“Ah, the gal’s got spunk. Bitter, eh? Lost your Pokemon to some stupid machine? Fuckin’ weak if you ask me. I- Ow! Shit, what the fuck was that for?!” You had put away Doron, and you strode up to Guzma and full on punched him dead in the nose. After that, you pushed him to the side and strode out, anger now boiling over and mixing with raw grief. You needed to let it out. You needed to or else you’d explode even more, and you didn’t want to do so. The sand was a perfect thing to kick at, so you did, crying as you did so. That man was awful- Guzma. Those old wounds you were trying so desperately to heal were ripped right back open, and soaked with lemon and salt. It hurt worse than when you lost them the first time. So, for a few hours you just sat in the sand, staring out at the clear blue-green waters. 

About an hour later, Kukui came back from Iki town to check on you. By now, you had decided to stand in the water to stay cool, not going above knee level, and was just standing with your arms wrapped around yourself. So, he went to the water, and waded into it with you.

“I talked to Hala. He’s willing to lend you a house in Iki town, free of charge.”  
“Thanks, Kukui. I just… Good god, I just need to take a breather. I guess I gave that Guzma guy a what-for..” You got out of the water, and sat on the sand, staring at the blue sky, Wingull and Pelipper galore. The short time made you get up, and grabbing your purse and Holo Caster, you headed up to Iki town with a wave goodbye. You, of course, weren’t aware of who lived in town, the problem that already reared its face to you- Guzma. Once you got to talk to Hala, he showed you to your house, and you were surprised at it. Two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, and a living room. The island kahuna, as you had found out earlier when talking to Hala, told you the extra room was like a guest bedroom, but as this was your house now, you could do whatever with the extra room. Once Hala left, you went to your room, and flopped onto the king-sized bed and sighed. Today started out quite frustrating. This wasn’t going to put a damper on your mood already- No way. Rolling over, you let out Doron, and on an instant she went on a search of the house. After a few minutes, she came back, and let you hold her until you, once again, fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know it's only chapter 2, but im thinking  
> hey  
> why dont I start up a tumblr for this shit
> 
> so, chapter four, i'll be making a tumblr, mmkay?  
> mmkay :3  
> bounsweetie, out!
> 
> ((Make sure to leave a Kudos, and leave a comment down below if you wish to ^u^))


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is a bit salty in this one XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, uh, I can't believe this but my work has over 100 hits already and 10 Kudos within 2 days?? 3 days??

Once you awoke, what surprised you was the harsh pelting of rain and the howling wind outside. You could barely see anything out the window, and you decided to let Doron sleep on a soft bamboo pillow as you investigated the sight outside by walking to the door and peeking out. Lightning cracked above, the clouds were almost black, and a small glisten at the bottom of your eyesight made you look down. On the porch was what some sort of pokeball with a moon on it, and a couple of small cloth bags. Picking the pokeball and small bags up , you looked around in confusion for anyone who may have been out in the extreme weather. After several minutes of standing out on the front porch and looking around for whoever left the items, you went inside to avoid getting soaked by the rain. You went to your room, and sat down on the bed, holding the pokeball with a quizzical look. A good portion of the time, you never see a pokeball and two small bags on your porch. Of course, this never happened to you before, so.. Here goes nothing. 

You tossed the pokeball, only to see the most astonishing sight you had ever seen. Some sort of anchor Pokemon, with seaweed draped over it and a single working eye gazing directly at you. Slowly, you stood, eyes wide and mouth very slightly agape in wonder. Gently, you touched the pokemon, and started to slowly pet it. Looking at it, you know it had to be a Ghost type, and Grass type. No way this was just a Grass type. After petting the Pokemon a bit more, you put it away, and sat back in confusion. Who the hell gave you this Pokemon? Did they do this to help you? Maybe it was Kukui.. Even then, in this storm, nobody would go out. So, why in the world would you get this Pokemon in such weather? 

Deciding not to mull over it to your eyes went to the small bags. Opening one, you saw what was 10 more pokeballs, and a note. You grabbed the note, and opening it carefully, you read the note. Pretty messy, but legible, and it didn’t enlighten you on the situation.

“Welcome to Alola. I thought you’d maybe like this Dhelmise. This old guy’s retired, but he’s got plenty of time left on his clock. There are some pokeballs if you want a team, and a variety of beans for the both of them- Plain beans, Patterned beans, and Rainbow beans.”

Putting away the note, you opened up the second small bag, and saw all of these beans. The note wasn’t wrong, apparently. So, you grabbed both of the bags and tied them together, and put them in your purse. Once that was done, you let the Dhelmise back out, and the Pokemon looked to you and floated to you. You looked to him, and pondered of a name. You didn’t know if this Pokemon was male or female, so ambiguous it was. Though, none came to mind. So, you let the Dhelmise roam. For now, you’d find something to do. Maybe you can check on Kukui, and ask him if he gave you the Dhelmise. So, you gave the man a call to ask. After a few rings, Kukui answered the phone with concern obvious in his voice.

“Hey, are you at your house, because if not, I need you to tell me where you are. Alola usually doesn’t have storms like these, and this hasn’t happened since a couple of months ago.”  
“Kukui, im at home, but I need to ask you something. Did you happen to, um.. Stop by..? Because I woke up, and at my doorstep is what I assumed was a Moon Ball and two small bags. One had pokeballs and the other had some beans…”  
“.....No. I didn’t. I’ve been visiting with my old apprentice Lillie… Was there a signature? ”  
“Nope. No “sincerely” or anything. Just a note. Messy handwriting, though, but legible.”  
“Okay then. Glad you’re okay, cousin!”  
“Oh, I also didn’t tell you that there was a Pokemon in the Moon Ball. Uhm.. I think it was called Dhelmise..”  
“A Dhelmise? ….Weird.”  
“Kukui, if there’s something-”  
“Nopenothingwrongheregottagobye”

Kukui hung up, and that last bit raised suspicion. You now knew that wasn’t Kukui, but who had sent you the Pokemon? Getting out the note again, you looked over it, and then looked to the back. 

By the way, the Dhelmise is level five. Pokemon along Route 1 should help you level it up. 

The whole phenomenon was quite weird,so to say. You didn’t complain, though. Dhelmise was your first Alola Pokemon, and this little dude was pretty chill. Despite the pouring rain outside, you decided to go outside to your back porch with both Dhelmise and Doron, the rain quite soothing compared to the sound of the rain in the big city. The tiny, tropical town wasn’t filled with people like it usually would, but the calmness the usually alive town had made you calmer than you thought. It wasn’t until someone knocked at the door did you sigh, and that was in annoyance. You got up, telling Dhelmise to stay with Doron and went to the door. The moment you saw white hair, you slammed the door and pretended to walk off- only for the knocking to start again. You peeked out of the door, a very tight-lipped smile on your face.  
“Hello, dickhead.”  
“Hey. Uh, I got.. Um.. I got stuck in the rain. I live in town, but, heh.. I, uh.. I can’t find my key and my windows are locked. Do you mind if I stay the night…?”  
“You almost made me sick from an anxiety attack, because you decided to rip open the wound of my lost Pokemon. But you know what, I’m merciful. Just to let you know, you’re not forgiven. Don’t apologize when I know it’ll happen again.”Guzma nodded, a tight-lipped frown on his face as he came in silently, dripping wet from the rain. The Dhelmise noticed Guzma, and came floating towards him in a friendly manner. That caught you off guard as Guzma chuckled, petting the Pokemon and giving it the small beans akin to yours. What you quickly noticed was a Moon Ball peeking out of his bag, but you said nothing. Guzma had given you the Dhelmise. Why did he, though? A seemingly rough and tough man, giving a gift to someone he offended. Then, it hit you. It was an apology, or something like it. That, though, just ticked you off much more than you imagined. You didn't need his gifts. Sure, the Dhelmise was precious and the Pokeballs and little treats were good, but no matter, you didn’t accept the apology. This man was trouble. So, what use was it to be nice to a man so rude and so willing to tear open a healing wound, knowing it would hurt worse? So, after letting him in, you ket the Dhelmise play with the man and brought Doron into your room. You sat in complete silence, minus the sound of rain pattering on the roof, and stayed there. Even when you heard the Dhelmise come in, or even when you heard Guzma go to the guest bedroom, you sat stock still. Today was dreary for such a lovely place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a Kudos, and make sure to comment down below on ideas for the name of the Dhelmise!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sunny day keeps anger at bay it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, im stoked at how many people love this fic so far. I honestly had so much trouble with this one becuase of distractions all throughout the day, but i got it done finally ^^; I actually don't have the tumblr up right now, so bear with me, by chapter 5 or 6, i'll have it up :3

For the next day, you actively avoided the guest bedroom with a loudly snoring Guzma in it. His mere name caused a spark of anger, so you wanted to avoid the man at all costs. Once that snoring was interrupted by the sound of mumbling, you went to the kitchen. You were never raised to hate, but damn, it was hard not to quickly despise the man. As you saw the man, you noticed his tired look. How could the man be tired even when he had enough sleep? Deciding to leave the topic, you saw him feel through his shirt, jacket, pants, and then his socks. Then, he pulled out a set of keys and facepalmed at himself. You said nothing as he soon left without a word, and quite soon, you were making breakfast- or, brunch, since it was a quarter ‘til twelve, from what you saw. So, off to cook you go. The two Pokemon, Doron and the little Dhelmise you had yet to name, seemed to be antsy and energetic. Both swirled around each other, zipping around the living room. Of course, you dropped everything on an instant when Dhelmise seemed to be going to attack, only for it to stop and basically “boop” Doron. You sighed in relief, and went back to cooking, looking in the fridge for possibly some berries that Hala left for you. What you didn’t realize was the fact there was a serious stash in the cabinet, and when you found it, a wide grin spread on your face. Being the cook in the family, you made soups out of the juice and cooked the berries with pancakes and other types of food to go along with the berry. So, pancakes it was. Grabbing some Oran and Mago berries, you made what you needed, you soon had food for both you and your Pokemon. The two Pokemon adored the food, and so did you. It made you feel as energized as your two little lightning bolts, and looking at the time, you decided you’d go for a walk. It was the usual sunny day, with people outside now, and that was something you had yet to get used to. So, you started to jog, not realizing that you had left your purse, and you had your phone in it.

Once you got to the beach, your eyes went to the water. You were at the edge, tempted to get in, but as soon as you stepped back something pushed you in and you feel with a slight scream. As soon as you landed, you turned around to hear what you recognized as Dhelmise making sounds like laughing, and Doron too. You grinned, and splashed Dhelmise, and Doron paused, looking to you and Dhelmise. That was when Dhelmise rushed to the water, and splashed you again. Soon enough, it was Doron who joined in a few minutes later, and an all out splash war happened between the three. It had been awhile since you had so much fun, and during your fun time, you had a sudden revelation- you weren’t feeling miserable. You let the thought slip, and played for a bit more.

An hour later, you were at home, trying yourself off and in a soft cream nightgown, one that reached your knees but was elbow length and quite silky. Dhelmise and Doron now slept in their pokeballs, tired out from the all out water war. No Guzma was there to make you bitter, and make you angry. You were with your beloved Pokemon, and that’s all you wanted now. Plans decided otherwise, as you heard a knock on the door. Letting out a loud groan of frustration, you stomped to the door, and yanked it open to see a blonde girl that looked to be what age, you didn’t know, with almost icy blue eyes and in all white. Your frustration melted to confusion as the girl blinked, and looked at your face for a second before she spoke, voice soft. “I know who you are. A good portion of the people from all of the regions will, but they’ll know you and several other people. I, uhm.. I came here to give my condolences. My name is Lillie, I’m an assistant to Professor Kukui. I’ve known him for quite awhile now.” “I’m guessing you used to live up in the loft?” “Heh.. The Professor told you, I suppose. May I come in?” “Yeah, yeah, come on in. Want some Tapu Cocoa..?” “Tapu Cocoa..? Did Kukui give you that..?” “Yeah. Gave it to me when I had zero sleep from a night terror. He’s a good dude. Anyway, come on in.” You let in Lillie, knowing she won’t be bothered by Pokemon when she came in. Going to the kitchen, you whipped up Tapu Cocoa as you spoke. After finishing up the drinks, you went to the living room, and the two were chatting. The one topic that came up made you visibly tense.

“Have you, um.. Met Guzma?”

“...I don’t like the man. He deliberately reopened a wound that was already healing, so I punched him and gave him a bloody nose.”

“Oh, geez… Um.. Well, I think you should at least know the backstory to this man. He used to have a huge gang called Team Skull. They were getting funding by my mother, who at the time, was a bit.. Psychotic. She controlled him, but what he did was utterly wrong. Don’t get me wrong, im not condoning his behavior, but.. He’s probably still traumatized.”

“I’m traumatized by my past. The only thing he lost was his sponsor. I lost my family… Can we talk about something else? Please?”

That’s what happened- you changed the subject, and for an hour, you were talking to Lillie about the best place you found in Kalos- and the creepy children Trainers you found there. Your theorist side came out, and that seemed to interest Lillie more than anything. Once that was done, it was almost midnight, and you needed to go to bed, and so did Lillie. So, Lillie bid you farewell, and you went to clean out the cups. As you washed the cups, your mind drifted to the man.

‘ _So.. Used to be gang boss.. No wonder he has such the odd fashion.. He hasn’t shown his face around here after earlier. I’m glad about that_.’

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Don't forget to leave a comment, and a Kudos! ^^
> 
> Also, guys, uh.. Heh... I forgot to add italics to some of the text in previous chapter.  
> Oops XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It may be hard, but forgiveness may be close  
> Or will it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy fuck  
> im so tired  
> help

In the morning, you awoke to the sound of a ringing phone, drool on your face and a bit of hair. You grumbled, and rolled over, digging in your purse as you scrubbed your face free of dry drool. No nightmares today, but vague flicker of blue eyes made you uneasy as you woke up. You had heard news from Sycamore that Lysandre was apparently alive from what you saw. Once you answered the phone, you heard the concerningly frantic voice of what you recognized in your half asleep state as Kukui. His voice was hushed, and weirdly panicked.

 

“Okay, cousin, I have a visitor from Kalos, and he’s pretty… Um… Unconscious. Comatose. I mean, he’s still breathing, but i’m pretty sure he’s been having little to no sleep for several days, and he seems hurt but I don’t know, and I don’t know how to handle this, and-”

“Kukui, calm it. For one, it’s only 5 in the fucking morning, and two, what do you mean “a visitor from Kalos”? Describe me the person.”

“Okay. Um… Male, tall, lanky, black hair, pale skin…”

“.... Fuck. Okay, i’ll be there. Don’t scream when you see me, though, i’ll look like an old voodoo woman. Bye.”

“Thanks, cousin. Bye.”

 

You jumped out of bed, crashing to the floor with a “thump”, and scrambled up to get dressed. Sycamore was in Kalos, and he was apparently comatose. The day before yesterday, the french-speaking man called and said nothing as he showed you the person you thought to be dead- Lysandre. It hadn’t even been a full work week, and things have been utterly crazy. Once you got dressed in a sweatshirt and short jeans, you pulled up your hair in a messy bun, and pulled on som sandals, and ran out with only your purse and Pokemon with you. Once you got down to Kukui’s lab, you didn’t even bother knocking. You saw Kukui up in the loft, looking quite frazzled, with his sunglasses off and on top of his head, hair haphazardly in a ponytail. He moved so you could hurry up on the loft, moving faster than you ever did. The sight you saw made you stomach churn. Sycamore was bruised around his neck, obvious markings of a hand, and had bruises on his face. His shirt was off to reveal bandages wrapped around his chest down, multiple splotches of red on the bandages. His arms were bruised by hand marks, too, it seemed. You kneeled down next to the unconscious professor, and you gently shook him.

“Augustine. Augustine, if you can hear me, please, wake up. I don’t know what happened to you, but please, I need to know you’re okay..”

That seemed to get a reaction a lot quicker than you imagined. Sycamore let out a groan of pain as he seemed to wake up, Slowly, bleary grey eyes opened and looked around in confusion, and then he saw you. “...Mon cher..? Wh.. Where am I..? Why am I bandaged up like this..?”

“Augustine, you’re in Alola. I don’t know what happened, but Kukui found you. I’m guessing you washed ashore” The look of confusion on the professor’s face meant he probably forgot. So, you sighed, running a hand through your pulled up hair and pulling out your bangs in the process. Kukui seemed nervous about something as he went down the loft, and to his kitchen. You leaned against the wall, and stared at him with a look that said “spill”. So, he noticed, and soon, he did.

 

“Okay, ____. I didn’t help Augustine by myself. Guzma has been coming down to the beach for the past couple of weeks to just talk and vent out to me about night terrors about Ultra Space, and he helped me. Of course, he left when I called you.”

 

“...Okay? Does he expect favors from me? Because, if so, he can kindly fuck himself. I’m not giving favors to the lowlife like himself.”

 

You didn’t even spare a kind word about Guzma- and Kukui slightly winced at the venom in your words. Not noting the wince, you headed back up to the loft without a word, and sat by the bed the once again sleeping Augustine lie. It was already seven in the morning, and you were tired. Of course, there was nothing to do later in the day, but you still had to check on your Pokemon. So, you had to go. After going back down the loft again, and telling Kukui goodbye, you headed out. What you didn’t expect was to bump into none other than the man himself- Guzma. The man looked frazzled, and apparently, you did too.

 

“..Uh… You okay..?”

 

“Wow! The big and bad Guzma has kindness in him! How cute. Don’t fucking talk to me, and get out of my way.”

 

“.... Shit, kid. I got under your skin, didn’t I?”

 

“ _ You brought up what I was trying to  _ **_escape from_ ** _ , and you called my dead Pokemon  _ **_WEAK_ ** _!  _ You didn’t get under my skin, you fucking grandpa. You fucking  _ scarred me _ . So, good job. Now, go fuck yourself with a barbed dildo, you twat, and leave me the fuck alone before I fucking punt your scrawny ass from here to Sinnoh.”

 

You stalked off, angrily wiping your eyes while he stood with his mouth agape as he watched you stomp off. It wasn’t too subtle- you were bitter. You didn’t entirely want to even talk to this man, and him asking if you were okay actually set you off. The string of events going on in mere days had you stressed out to the point where you could really give Guzma a hearty “fuck you”. That, though, didn’t feel any better. Getting angry didn’t feel any better than the next day. It made you… Empty. It made you feel emptier than the first week without your dear Pokemon. To you, though, Guzma didn’t need the satisfaction of getting an apology, but..

 

You needed to. For your sake.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you all know the drill  
> Kudos and comment  
> im out  
> bye


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgiveness can be costly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working on this for a solid 8 hours, but I feel so fucking satisfied QuQ

As you woke up in the morning, you blearily opened your eyes- only to find a zipper-like grin staring down at you. Letting out a scream, you fell off the bed in a tangle of blankets with a loud thump. You panted, calming down your speeding heart as what you now known was Banette laughing. Pulling the blankets off, you stood and looked to the Banette with a dumbfounded look. As you looked around, you saw what you knew was a Dusk ball. Looking to the Banette again, you quickly noticed the little trinket around its neck- a skull necklace. Chuckling, you stood up, and went over to the Banette. In an instant, you thought of a name for this little guy, and finally, for the Dhelmise. So, you let out the sleeping Pokemon, and looked to the Banette and to the Dhelmise.

 

“I’ll call you Grimm. And for you, Dhelmise, i’ll call you Kapena.”

 

You smiled softly as both seemed to looked pleased. Doron’s pokeball shook, so you grabbed the pokeball and let her out. The small wind chime Pokemon swirled around Banette for a second before seemingly calming down and smiling at you. Walking past the- now- three Pokemon, you fixed back up the blankets and left the room with the three in tow. Today would be, once again, another chill day. A visit to Sycamore would be nice, introduce your three to him, and sit out on the beach. So, from there, you decided to pack up some stuff- leftover pancakes, with some Lumiose Galettes you made, and a messenger bag with a towel to lie on, along with some Pokebeans and sunblock. Once you grabbed all of that, you headed out, the three playing as they headed out. That got you to chuckle, and it wasn’t long until you got back to the Pokemon Lab. Before you got in, though, you stopped and held in your breath. The familiar, gravelly voice could be heard, and Kukui’s voice was oddly soft.

 

“...Don’t know if she’ll even talk to me. I mean, I didn’t mean to pop off like that.. Poor communication skills, am I right?”

 

“Well, to be fair, she did come off as rude at first, but.. She’s hurting. Imagine if you lost your Golisopod. She lost more than that. Her _whole team_ was precious to her, and she lost that- The only thing that seemed to keep her happy.”

 

“... She doesn’t seem too keen on-”

  


You walked in with your Pokemon and the two soon stopped talking, looking at you as you headed up the loft with the three Pokemon. Sycamore was awake, and what he wore made your eyebrows shoot up. He wore a regular white t-shirt, and some short that had to be kept up with a belt. Easily, you snorted, but you covered your mouth. This was _very_ different from his usual dressed-up clothing, but you saw as he looked at your two new Pokemon, especially Kapena.

 

“____ , what Pokemon is this?”

 

“Dhelmise, and his name is Kapena. Hawaiian for Captain. This is Grimm, a Banette. I, uh.. I don’t know who gave them to me. Whoever did, they.. They really helped me.”

 

“Hm.. Grimm seems to have the same necklace as that white-haired man.. Guzma, I think..”

 

“....Dis quoi maintenant?”

 

“Guzma. Bleach white hair, poor posture, gravelly voice-”

 

“I _know_ who you’re talking about, dammit. I’m not… uh.. Fond of him, per se..”

 

“If he did something to you, have you at least allowed him to explain himself..? Mon cher, i’ve known you for a long time, and I know how you are- a têtu. A stubborn one. If you haven’t at least let him explain, you’re worse than he is.”

 

“...Goddammit, Augustine… You’re right. I am no better than him, but even then… Nevermind. I’ll see you tomorrow or something. Bye.”

 

You headed down the loft, noticing the hushed whispers of the two. Instead of saying goodbye, you just left. Despite the fact you confronted the much taller man, you hated confrontation, and what you did took, well, balls. So, you headed down to the beach and sat down the towel, watching as the three Pokemon zipped by you to the water. You sat down on the towel, and sighed. Grabbing the sunblock, you put it on your arms, legs, and face, and watched in the sun as the three played together. You didn’t notice the sound of footsteps in the sand until a familiar gravelly voice spoke to you, making you tense slightly.

 

“Hey. I know we haven’t gotten off on the right foot-”

 

“No shit, sherlock.”

 

“But, um.. I.. Uh.. I want to.. Say… I’m sorry.”

 

“...’I’m sorry’ won’t bring back all of my team. ‘I’m sorry’ won’t reverse time, and what happened. Go save your-”

 

“ _Goddammit, shut the fuck up_ ! You’re about as fucking salty as the goddamn sea, and that’s saying something, kid. Now. I’m trying to be nice to you. I’m trying to give back what you lost. _Maybe_ a thank you would be in order, but for you, no. You just go on and on.I tried, but you’re a fucking bitch. So, good fucking luck with that.”

 

That’s when Doron saw, and heard, the supposed threat. You didn’t realize the danger until you saw what you recognized as Shadow Ball coming Guzma’s way. You never went quicker than you did as you blocked the Shadow Ball from hitting Guzma, but in the process, it hit you. Reeling back, you didn’t feel Guzma catch you by the arms. Your ears were ringing, and very faintly, you heard the gravelly voice of Guzma, and the voice of what you thought to be Kukui. After that, everything went completely dark.

* * *

 

You awoke to what you thought was that day. Shooting up, you let out a pained squeak as you saw stars and a shooting pain in your midsection. You dry heaved a second from the pain, but soon you flopped back down, panting. Doron went to you immediately, using a move that made you sleepy for a second. The pain wore off, and you could sit up normally. Of course, everything from before was a blur. You saw Kukui, asleep in a wicker chair beside your bed, and standing in the doorway was none other than Guzma himself. It seemed Grimm watched him warily, and Kapena was in his pokeball asleep. Once you got your bearings, and fully woke up, you realized what happened. Doron thought Guzma was a threat, and then attacked him with Shadow Ball- but that was a TM move. You had it in your bag, and... Then you remembered you taught it to her in case of emergencies. The Chimecho, of course, looked quite guilty. Never, though, could you stay mad at the Pokemon- she thought what she was doing was right. After thinking for a minute or so, you decided to talk to the man in the doorway.

"Hey, grandpa. You look sullen. That's not a good look for you."

Of course, he didn't say anything. He kept his stance- slouched, hands gripping way too tight on the doorframe- but he did cock his head a bit. After a solid five minutes, though, he did end up turning to face you, leaning on the doorframe and looking up to the cieling. That confused you enough, but his silence was also confusing.

 

"Dude. Why are you looking up?"

"I may be rude, but I ain't a pervert. Get a top on."

 

You looked down, and then you went as red as a Cherubi. Quickly, but carefully, you got up and put on a shirt and went back to the bed. Guzma looked back to you, and sighed, looking back up. 

 

"A  _better_ shirt. I can see your bra through that."

"Goddamit, okay! Shit."

 

You got back up, changed into a different colored shirt, and went back to the bed. Once again, he looked back down, and then he didn't look up. He saw the wound, and you swore you saw his fists clench. Was he guilty, possibly? Angry at you for getting in the way? You didn't know until he grabbed a wicker chair from beside Kukui, and went to the other side of you and sat down.

"Listen, kid-"

"Not a kid."

"Right. Listen, whatever your name is. You saved me from getting pretty fucked up. I, uh.. I gotta thank you for that. Listen, um.. I know I came off as a complete and utter dickhead at first, but, i'm here again to say i'm sorry. I've been havin' it rough. Been tryin ta get back on my feet after, um.. Team Skull."

"Gang Leader, I suppose."

"Yeah, I guess you figured that much out. Either way, I, uh.. I-"

"You shouldn't be sorry. I came across as a bitch, and I am one, and it's been hard for me, too. I lost my family, basically. I thank you for trying to rebuild that."

"You probably figured that one out from the skull necklace 'ole Grimm- I think that's his name- is wearin'  Anyway, uh.. My boys are waitin' for me in Po Town. We got the place fixed back up, finally, and a Pokemon Center is running there, for once. So, call me if ya wanna visit, or catch me if i'm at 'ol Kukui's house. 'Kay?"

"Fine, fine. Go do your thing. Bye, Guzma."

 

Guzma finally left, and Kukui finally woke up, looking quite confused. He saw you up, and he visibly calmed down. It seemed Doron was going to be your little nurse, as now, Kukui was getting ushered out of the room. It was a funny sight, seeing a small Pokemon ushering out a grown man. Of course, it may be the reason you were tired as hell and wanted sleep. Despite the fact that you just woke up, Doron getting Kukui out could let you sleep effectively. So, a good night's sleep was what you would get, hopefully. If you didn't get nightmares, that is.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry guys, there's nothing too special yet ^^; I'm keeping my word when I say it's a slow burn
> 
> Anyway, you guys know the drill  
> Leave a comment and a Kudos  
> Bookmark if y'all would like   
> and don't forget to subrscribe! :3


	7. Author's Note

Hey guys

 

So, um, i've been in a bit of a slump here. School is starting back up soon, and I feel seriously tired now. 

 

If I don't post at least twice a week, I feel like shit, but it may end up happening. I'm working on chapter 6, don't get me wrong, but I  _just_ started on it, so yeah. 

I hope you guys won't be mad ^^;

 

P.S. 

Did you guys notice my icon?? >u>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, don't forget to leave a Kudos and a comment, and make sure to subscribe for updates on the fic

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this is my first Pokemon fanfic. So, please, I beg of you, be easy on me. I try Q^Q
> 
> Don't be afraid to leave a Kudos, and make sure to comment down below! Bye for now!


End file.
